Baby Boy Deidara
by Derrick's PoisonIvy
Summary: What happens when Deception needs a new jutsu tested, with Deidara as the guinea pig? Deidara is reduced to a toddler, and Ivy is in care! Which problems can be stirred! And what feelings have Sasori and Sachi developed in secret? Read and find out!
1. A New Day

A New Day

It was a usual day after a usual mission. Though the mission had been an okay Success, resulting in Sasori in the infirmiry, and Ivy being reporting to the leader and checking in on Sasori, he went to his living quarters to get some much deserved rest, not knowing the things that lay in store for him.

In spite of what you'd expect Deidara was a snoring, heavy sleeper, and never noticed the sneaking into his room, the prick of the medical needle, his room being refurnished and his boxers being replaced with a jutsu, to something much thicker, and more crinkly, as well as his t-shirt, that was replaced with something much bigger and cuter. Through all this, Deidara slept in unknowingly bliss. Until he woke up.

Deidara had yet to open his eyes, as he was slowly waking up, yet he started to feel his surroundings. First was his duvet, that felt more like a soft and frilly blanket. Then something underneath his sheet, like something made of plastic, like what children bed wetters have in their beds. And finally he felt his crouch.

There was a small hissing noise. As the hissing continued, he felt a warm comforting feeling first in his entire crouch area. Suddenly he realised that his legs were spread apart by that warm thing. He kept feeling his body. His hands and feet were sort of confined in something warm and pleasant, that kept his entire body wrapped up. At last he open his eyes to see what was going on, and soon wished he hadn't.

His room was usually painted a dark red, with wooden floors, and wooden furniture, everything rather neutral. Now! His walls were now black with red clouds scattered around. The dark wooden floors were now covered with a white fluffy carpet, his dresser was replaced with a changing table in red and white, and all over the room was plushies and other baby toys. And then he realised that he was looking through what looked like bars.

He looked at his hands and saw they were covered by red half-gloves. He fumbled a little with the black blanket with kittens on, as he wanted to see his body. After the blanket was removed he was shocked. He looked to be 60 centimeters, was wearing a red body pyjamas, with footies and half-gloves. He could see that his tummy was a little round, but paled in comparison with his waist, that seemed huge.

He fumbled to try to stand, but after a few tries, standing on wobbly legs, he gave in and tried to cling to the crib bars that surrounded him, and stared out. The bars were taller than him, and he didn't have a lot of muscle to help him escape. So he resorted to yell for help. At first it was rather quiet, but slowly his yells grew louder. After nearly 10 minutes of yelling he gave up and sat down.

Except he didn't have the motorskill to lower himself, and promptly fell onto his damp butt. It had occurred to him that the hissing earlier had been himself peeing, and the reason his waist was big, was because he was wearing a diaper. A very wet one at that.

Deidara tried thinking about what he could do, but had trouble thinking as his situation was infuriating. He could feel his eyes welling up, and tension inside him building up. He didn't know where to put his frustrations over his situation. His body being a toddler, wearing a cold and very wet diaper, and nobody there to help or explain.

Suddenly his eyes gave into the tears, and they started to stream down his cheeks. His breathing was fastening and he was making complaining noises, until they finally became crying sobs. He tried to stop his crying, but couldn't, and his crying grew louder and louder.

He hadn't noticed the baby monitor at the side of the crib. And unbeknown to him the leader's sister and Ivy was listening intently to his crying, as it started to become uncontrollable.


	2. First Diaper Change

First Diaper Change

"He is crying pretty hard right now, don't you think we should go get him?" Ivy asked, looking at her master. "I'd love to give him a few more minutes to be uncomfortable, but his diaper is properly heavy, and we don't want to deal with an Akatsuki with a diaper rash!" Deception responded, as she and Ivy stood up, and went to Deidara's room.

Deidara noticed the moment his door opened, and his wailing subsided to mere sobs, yet not able to stop his crying completely. Ivy walked in, Deception behind her. And they walked directly toward Deidara. Towering over him, on either side of his crib, as his sat looking up at them, tears running down his face as he kept emitting sobs.

"Hey wittle Deidei! Are you sad?" Deception taunted at first. "What*Sob* happened,un?" Deidara said through his crying. "Why don't we get you cleaned up first huh?" Ivy said with a small smile. Partly because she thought it funny, how little it took to upset him, and partly because he was simply adorable! She leaned down, and lifted him up by the armpits. Resting him against one arm, she opened a tween on his backside, and was able to slip two fingers into the back of his diaper.

As Ivy lifted him up under his arms, he felt how little power he truly had in his body, and also felt embarrassed by the thought of Ivy "cleaning him up" as he knew she would find his wet diaper. Though he had not been prepared for the sudden invasion of her fingers inside his diaper. "Wow I didn't think he would have used the diaper yet" Ivy said, noticing the inside of his soggy diapers. At Ivy's comment, Deception couldn't help but smirk at the young Akatsuki, which didn't go unnoticed by Deidara, and he soon felt his cheeks warm up.

Ivy took Deidara over to the changing table, first slipping his pyjamas up on his back, and removing it, before she laid him on the table. There he lay, wearing nothing but the detached half-gloves, and a soggy diaper, his fat tummy sticking out. Deidara had yet to utter a word to the women. Feeling to embarrassed beyond words. And surely Ivy's hands started undoing the taps of the diaper, opening it, and slipping it out from under Deidara without lifting him up.

There he lay, in all his babyish pride and joy, showing off his "manhood" to two women, and a big blush apparent on his face. Ivy disposed of the used diaper, and returned to Deidara, starting to clean him. Ivy was a baby sitter for her siblings, and had changed diapers dozen of times, and was therefore not faced by the situation. However Deidara, who of course had no recollection of his last diaper changes as a baby, was blushing and still sobbing, though now not of frustration, but of embarrassment.

When she had cleaned him, she elevated his butt into the air, and then placed a new diaper under him. The she took a bottle of baby powder into her hand and sprinkled it everywhere. The air became heavy, she started padded him lightly allover to get the dust padded into his skin. Then she lifted the front of the diaper over his tummy a bit tighter and more snug than it had been before, and taped the taps, sealing his doom, and ending the diaper changing session.

Ivy then placed a pair of white socks, on his feet, pulled his hands out of the red half-gloves and helped into a sitting position, to pull a gray t-shirt over his head, with the print "Akatsuki's Baby Boy",some black half-gloves so his mouth-hands would not bother him and finally placing him in a pair of jeans that were black, with red clouds on, and white pair of suspenders attached. Deception standing in the background smiling, having just chosen the outfit, while he was rediapered.

Ivy lifted Deidara again, and headed to the kitchen, to feed him some breakfast, and explain what the entire situation was about.


	3. The Explanation

The Explanation

When Ivy entered the kitchen, she placed Deidara in a red highchair with a tray, and placed a bib around his neck. At the moment his tears had stopped streaming, but had left long wet marks after them. Every now and then a hiccup from him would emit, his eyes were puffy and his face was still red from all the crying.

"I need to dry my tears please,un..." Deidara mumbled, and it was followed by a big hiccup. Ivy retrieved a kleenex pack, and started drying his tears away "stay still, okay?"she said seeing no other option he complied. In the mean time Deception had sat down across from him by the table, and was drinking coffee. Ivy started working with preparing his breakfast, and Deidara looked around still confused.

"Why am I so tiny,un?" Deidara asked them both, looking from one to another and back, though Ivy was too busy to look at him. "Well the thing is, every now and then we need to test some new medical equipment out, such as a new medical jutsu, like the one that reduced your age. We need to find out any side effect there is, to find out if it can contribute, and you were selected to be the test subject. The jutsu reduces you to an age between 1 and 2, though your mind and memories are completely intact. You were chosen, because there were no volunteers, and we needed someone who would not easily give into cravings and other things."

Deidara looked at Deception as the news set in. "How long are you planning on letting me be a baby,un?" Deidara asked in his new squeaky voice. "Well for now it's a 6 month plan, and depending on the results, give or take a few months." "But I don't want to participate,I need to meet my goals for the Akatsuki,un!" Deidara said sounding even more squeaky than before. "Well it's a special mission, with a good pay, and you can consider it a vacation! You won't have to worry about anything, cause Ivy will have the mission to be your mommy until the jutsu is since everyone 'cept my girls,you,Ivy,Sasori And myself is here to make sure you don't get teased by everybody when they return from their missions." With that Deidara's eyes went bulging, but before he had time to complain, his mouth was filled with a spoonful full of warm oatmeal.

It was at this time, that Deidara realised that almost all his teeth were gone. He only had 9 teeth total,5 up and 4 down, and the rest were gums. So when the first spoon of oatmeal was shoved into his mouth, half of it escaped through the sides of his mouth, as he struggled to swallow. Ivy didn't bother getting the oatmeal of off his face, knowing it would be like this for the remainder of the feeding and just when he had swallowed the first portion, he was again rather urgently (if you ask him) meet with another spoonful, of the warm tasteless mushy oatmeal.

After 5 spoonfuls of the oatmeal, Ivy prepared another, but this time halted when she saw Deidara wiggling his head no. "Are you full already" Ivy asked, thinking he would have been able to at least eat the entire bowl, (though there were only 2 spoonfuls left) especially after half of every spoonful, had fallen out of his mouth and onto the bib. Though Deidara hadn't cleared his mouth entirely, he gave a small "Full" and felt himself drool a bit.

Ivy removed the bib to clear most of his face of the food, and left to get a small washcloth to clean his face with. Deidara detested this. The word hate was not enough to describe how he felt, about being reduced to a baby, with no muscle control, feelings overwhelming him, needing a caretaker for every need and having to wear and use a diaper.

Deception who had stood up during his feeding, came back, with what was looking like a bottle...a baby bottle! "I'm not using that thing,un! If you want me to drink it's gonna be from a cup,un!" Deception's lavender eyes turned into a small glare, but she went over to the cabinet and returned shortly after the milk now in a baby sippy cup. "There you go!" Reluctantly Deidara took the sippy cup into is mouth, Deception kept holding it for support, since it was kinda heavy for him to lift on his own.

When the milk came in touch with his taste buds, he realised it was thicker, and sweeter, than normal milk. It was formula! Even though he didn't like drinking something made for real babies he actually liked the taste, even though it tasted kinda funny, which was weird, because he usually didn't like sweet things, but shrugged it off as an effect of being a baby.

After a little while the milk slipped off the sides of his mouth and Deception lowered the cup in response, and couldn't help her smirk. "Holy Jashin you're cute!"


End file.
